


A Rainy Sunday Morning

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Ludwig and Alfred enjoy a rainy Sunday morning.





	

The pitter-patter of rain against the roof of the house was a comforting sound on a morning such as this one. It was a sound that filled a person with a sense of not only deep peace but at times, and especially in this moment, a happy kind of nostalgia. Then, coupled with the fact that it was a Sunday morning, Ludwig couldn’t have asked for a better set up for a lazy day, something that he didn’t always allow himself to enjoy-- especially when work could be done around the house. 

However, this was more than just any ordinary rainy Sunday morning, Ludwig was also not alone in bed. The reminder that he had a naked body pulled tight against him warmed him to the core, because the owner of said body was someone Ludwig could honestly say he loved dearly.

This thought has Ludwig smiling softly as he tugs the naked body so he’s pressed just a little tighter against him. He lets out a soft content hum as he buries his face against the top of his Alfred’s hair. He can’t stop smiling and as much as he wanted to doze off for a little longer, just knowing that they could share another morning together before they have to part paths well,….it was...it was difficult to sleep through. 

Ludwig can feel Alfred shift against him and then he can hear the hitch of Alfred’s breath as he starts to wake. “Hey big guy….” Alfred murmurs sleepily as he nuzzles his face against the crook of Ludwig’s neck and lets out a breath. 

“Morning Alfred~” Ludwig murmurs back but it was clear that he’d been awake for a while now. There was no longer any evidence of sleep in his voice. However, there was evidence of mild amusement as he lets Alfred cuddle closer, although he’s surprised that he can get any closer at this point.

“Ten more minutes.” Alfred’s breathing out again his voice dropping to signal that he was dozing off again.

Ludwig presses a gentle kiss to the top of Alfred’s head. “Twenty more minutes if you want.” He says quietly trying hard not to disturb him.

It was the moment that Alfred’s breathing evens out that Ludwig knows the other has fallen asleep again. He says nothing as he closes his own eyes, but he knows that he won’t be finding any sleep. Ludwig was too aware of everything around him. He could even hear the patter of dog paws out in the kitchen as he relaxed further into the mattress.  
Ludwig’s fingers are light on Alfred’s skin as he draws indistinguishable patterns on his lover’s back. The open window amplified the soothing sound of the rain falling around the house. It allowed for the subtle smell of petrichor to mix in with the smell of the room while also cooling the temperature. This was one more reason why it made sense that they were so tangled together.

Ten minutes pass. 

Then twenty minutes and Ludwig knows that he can’t entirely keep to himself anymore. The hand that had been lazily drawing patterns against Alfred’s skin slowly trails down Alfred’s back; following the line of Alfred’s spine. Ludwig is thankful that Alfred had shifted in his sleep because now he can brush his lips against the side of Alfred’s face, just below his ear, as he hums softly against skin. 

The sound of rain outside seems to momentarily increase as Ludwig gently presses kisses, his lips curving up again in that easy smile. This evokes a small huff from Alfred but Ludwig can sense the upward curve of Alfred’s lips. He also knew that Alfred would pretend to be asleep for a little longer because he liked to see what Ludwig would do.  
There was silence in the house besides the rain. The pups must have found a comfortable place to lay down so they too could listen to the symphonic sound of raindrops fall around them. 

Ludwig didn’t have to worry about them today, their dog door was open, and the rain usually put them in just as lazy of a mood as Ludwig was currently feeling.  
“Alfred…” Ludwig breathes out, the smile clear in his tone. 

Alfred doesn’t respond but he does feel fingers gently slide up his arms before he can feel those same arms loop around his neck. Ludwig is nuzzling back up the side of Alfred’s face to press a kiss to his temple.

“Alfred…” Ludwig breathes out again to see if maybe this gets him a response.

Again, Alfred doesn’t respond but he can feel Alfred’s arms flex as he tries to pull himself closer to Ludwig. It’s silent for a couple of minutes and then he can hear Alfred trying not to laugh softly and happily at the way he was being woken.

“Shhh, kiss me.” Alfred finally responds as he glances up, his big blue eyes still filled with sleep.

“You’re always one for morning kisses.” Ludwig smiles and he dips down to catch Alfred’s lips as he kisses him gently awake. Ludwig rolls them over so he’s on top and he settles comfortably between Alfred’s parted thighs. 

He doesn’t stop at one kiss. No, Ludwig kisses Alfred again and again, gently coaxing the American’s lips apart so he can taste him and explore him properly. They were still lazy kisses but they were nice kisses and it had Alfred responding to him eagerly. 

“Mmm, my big bear of a man.” Alfred murmurs against Ludwig’s lips. “If I know you’re going to wake me up like this every morning, I’ll just have to cancel my flight back to Washington.” 

Ludwig chuckles quietly, it seemed wrong to make any noise louder than the patter of the rain. “I would like that.” He says as he nips gently at Alfred’s bottom lip.  
The arms that had been wrapped around Alfred’s shoulders loosen and Ludwig can feel those hands slide across his shoulder and then down his back before they’re sliding back up. One of those hands card through Ludwig’s hair and tugs Alfred’s face back down so Alfred can steal more kisses. 

“Fuck, I wish…” Alfred breathes as he turns his head to the side and Ludwig is moving in to kiss along Alfred’s jaw. “God, Ludwig...you’re making it hard to think about getting out of bed.” 

There was a tremble to Alfred’s voice that Ludwig liked and as he works slowly down Alfred’s neck he does nip at his skin. This has Alfred’s breath hitching and has the man squirming under him.

“I was thinking way stay in bed all day.” Ludwig suggests as he drags his nose back up the curve of Alfred’s neck. 

Alfred trembles under him as the American squeezes his eyes shut and exhales. “God...yes. In bed with you all day. I’d be crazy to pass that up.” Alfred clearly knew better than to bring up any kind of responsibility either of them may have.

Ludwig slowly grinds down against Alfred as he turns Alfred’s chin and catches his lips in a more heated kiss making sure only to pull back when they were both panting and breathless.

“I’m going to make love to you Alfred.” Ludwig says as he reaches over to grab the bottle of lubricant that was still open from the night before.

Alfred let’s out a low moan but Ludwig is quick to silence him with a kiss. “Not...too loud.”

A difficult task for Alfred but the rain had set the mood and...Alfred had been loud enough last night that he might be able to reign it in. Ludwig has no choice but to pull back so he can squirt enough lube onto his hand and rub it over his hardening cock. He’s watching a flushed Alfred bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning so obscenely for him. Even the American takes a hold of his own cock to stroking completely to life. It was a good sight to start the day but Ludwig knew that an unravelled, flushed, and panting Alfred was an even better sight.

“I want your cock, Ludwig.” Alfred groans and it has Ludwig trembling in anticipation. 

“You’ll have it...I’m going to give it to you.” Ludwig answers with a low moan of his own. It had been quiet enough that he could still hear the thundering of the rain.  
When Ludwig is fully erect, lubricated, and ready, he’s leaning over Alfred again so he can catch the American’s lips in a gentler kiss.

Ludwig’s forearm presses just a few inches to the side of Alfred’s to keep him from crushing the poor American. The other hand guiding his cock to Alfred’s entrance as he aligns it and then he shifts his hips forward pushing the head of it into Alfred.

It had been a good idea to kiss Alfred, he manages to muffle Alfred’s moan against his own mouth as he continues to push in. This has Alfred arching under him as he wraps an arm around Ludwig’s shoulder to cling onto him tightly. 

Ludwig pushes, pushes, and pushes until he’s seated fully in him as he tries to keep from trembling at the heat surrounding his cock. Being inside Alfred always felt so good...for some reason each time was such an overwhelming experience. 

There’s no movement as Ludwig lets Alfred adjust to his girth. They had been quite active sexually the past two weeks that stretching Alfred out like he had to do when he’d first arrived was not always necessary.

“L-ludwig...move...please...Ludwig…” Alfred gasps as he tightens his hold around Ludwig’s shoulders and tries to urge the German to start moving. 

Ludwig manages a smile as he leans forward to press a kiss to Alfred’s forehead. “Patience, Alfred.” Ludwig breathes out even though it was clear that he was hardly holding it together. He doesn’t make Alfred wait as he does pull out, just to the tip, before he’s thrusting in. It’s after the first thrust that Ludwig falls into a slow but powerful and deep rhythm.

It was a mix of the rain, creak of the bed with each thrust, the slapping of skin, and both of Alfred and Ludwig’s pants and groans that filled the room. It was a miracle that Alfred had kept from getting too loud, but Ludwig had a feeling that the feel of the rain had a lot to do with it.

It doesn’t take too much longer before Alfred is coming around Ludwig and quickly after Ludwig is coming into Alfred. Their bodies are both covered in sweat as they come down from their high and Ludwig practically collapses on Alfred but does roll off so he can pull the other into his arms as they both try to catch their breaths.  
“Sweet, sweet Ludwig.” Alfred pants as he cups Ludwig’s cheek and turns his face for a simple kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

The rest of the day, after a quick shower, was spent in bed curled around each other as they talked and dozed off, all to the sound of rain.


End file.
